<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wilby by Susquip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621875">Wilby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip'>Susquip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Spoilers for Nov 16th livestream, a lot happier then most my fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:22:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh but I remember it Tommy! You would always say 'Wilby, lets go to the park!' and 'Wilby I'm hungry!' and 'Wilby I had a nightmare.'"</p>
<p>"Nope nope never happened"</p>
<p>Or </p>
<p>Wilbur has a small moment of sanity, a quiet before the storm that was November 16th.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wilby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was lost, he's been lost for a long time. Ever since he lost the election, he's been lost, and broken and crazy.</p>
<p>And as November 16th inched closer, he could feel himself slipping more and more.</p>
<p>Until it finally arrived</p>
<p>"Wilby"</p>
<p>....</p>
<p>
  <em>What?<em></em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Did you just call me wilby?" </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>He couldn't stop himself from smiling, smiling the biggest smile he's had in months.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"No, no I didn't. I said Wilbur"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"It's okay Tommy, you can call me Wilby if you want to."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"No no I'm a big man I didn't call you Wilby"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Oh but I remember when you used to call me Wilby all the time! Remember? Before the other kids made fun of you? It's okay they aren't here anymore, you can call me Wilby if you want to."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"No no I don't remember that it never happened!"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Oh but I remember it Tommy! You would always say 'Wilby, lets go to the park!' and 'Wilby I'm hungry!' and 'Wilby I had a nightmare.'"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Nope nope never happened"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Oh I miss that Toms, remember when me and you and Tech broke that vase? Phil was so mad! And Techno blamed me! It wasn't my fault, he should have caught the ball! Oh and then we started yelling and Phil got even more mad because you started crying!"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Ugh yeah I remember"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Oh i miss that toms... Oh sorry I got carried away for a minute, what were we doing?"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"uh I don't remember... Remember that time Techno would talk for a week because you called him freaky"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Oh my god! I forgot about that! He was so sensitive back then! Oh Tech was such a little baby! Remember when he cried because I spilled juice of his pig plush? It took him weeks to forgive me."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Oh yeah that was hilarious"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"You didn't think it was funny back then, you started crying too"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"N-no I didn't, Tommyinnit never cries!"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Alright Toms"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>And for a second, Wilbur felt like he was back at home, like he was normal, like he used to be, like he had finally been found.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>But we all know what came next...</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Goodbye Lmanberg</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>